A Look Into What Could Be
by Starbuck58
Summary: As we know Lost Girl was filmed in Canada, but it was never expressed that the town was a town in Canada. So I viewed it as a town by the docks, so going with that we can imagine that the two shows could exist in the same dimension. This is my little look at what a Rizzoli and Dr. Lewis romance could be. Before season 4 of Lost Girl and After season 3 of Rizzoli & Isles R&R thanks


A Look Into What Could Be

"Jane, are you home?" Lauren called out as she entered the apartment. As soon as she could she left The Morrigan's compound to find Jane. It had been a long 9 months on the run, and almost a whole year had passed since she had seen her Detective. Jane had consented to let Lauren see what it would be like to be with Bo. This had ended a lot sooner than either of them expected. Lauren proceeded to the bedroom, when she received no response to her question. There she found a sleeping Jane, still fully dressed with only one shoe on.

Lauren smiled at the sight before leaning down to remove the remaining shoe. She took a moment to take in the beauty that was her Jane. It had been selfish and foolish of her to go running after Bo. Jane was so confident that everything would turn out just fine, but things when so wrong so quickly. She gently caressed Jane's cheek before placing a soft kiss onto Jane's forehead. Jane's eyes fluttered open, then focused on Lauren's face.

"Lauren." Jane whispered thinking that she was dreaming.

"Yeah babe, it's me. I came as soon as I could. God, I've missed you." Lauren answered. Jane reached over and rolled the doctor on top of herself.

"Is it safe for you? Vex kept me up to date. Did Dyson or Bo manage to find you?" Jane asked.

"I'm perfectly safe. Evony sent people to find me. Apparently Bo is Dark Fae, and I'm her welcome to the Dark present." Lauren replied.

"Bo owns you?" Jane questioned as she sat up in bed.

"No, that Evony found me and kept me safe is what I meant. Although, I think I'll stay Dark. The Morrigan is offering me everything the Light has, with none of the restrictions. No leash." Lauren explained as she wrapped her legs around Jane's waist. Jane loosely embraced the blonde doctor.

"Evony was always our plan if we could you get you safely out of The Ash's servitude." Jane told her love.

"Well, I'm yours now. I have my work and you. I'm back." Lauren told her Detective. Jane smiled and they kissed.

"You mean that?" Jane whispered softly. Lauren nodded in response. "Good. I have to break-up with Casey as soon as possible." Jane continued.

"I was a little surprised that you were seeing him." Lauren told her girlfriend.

"He's the complete opposite of you, and he's gone more than he is here. I have to go into work soon." Jane explained.

"Can I stay here until I can find a new place?" Lauren asked. She would have to move out of Light fae territory, now that she was Dark.

"Of course, but I managed to get that house that we were looking at." Jane told her love.

"We were going to wait on getting a place together, until we decided to start…" Lauren stopped mid-sentence because she saw Jane's hands go to her stomach. "You're pregnant. It's?" Lauren finished.

"I am, and yes I went to the clinic 3 weeks ago. I'll call a moving company come pack our things and move them in." Jane explained.

"You knew roughly when I would be back. Should I worry about you and Vex?" Lauren pondered. Jane laughed.

"Yes I did have a rough idea of when you'd be back. No need to worry about Vex, he's just my favorite Mesmer." Jane answered.

"Vex is the only Mesmer you know." Lauren pointed out.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. Oh I almost forgot." Jane apologized as she went to undo the necklace she was wearing, and removed the rings that were on it. "Here." Jane said as she placed the engagement ring back on Lauren's hand, and put the second matching ring on her own finger.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked wanting to know for sure, of Jane's state of mind.

"Yes. Yes I am. I hate that I have to leave." Jane told Lewis.

"It's fine. I understand. How about later I stop the station, and bring you some food." Lauren suggested.

"That sounds great. I'm going to have Frankie keep you company, just in case Casey comes by. If he sees you, he will know exactly who you are, and what it means. I don't want him to do anything foolish." Rizzoli explained. Lauren nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll see you later. I love you." Jane told the doctor as she was leaving.

"I love you too." Lauren said back as she closed the apartment door.


End file.
